sasuino (rtn)
by solotoon1321
Summary: sasuke konohas most popular guy and biggest flirt happens to like the shyest girl in konoha ino yamanaka read to see how they get together also i need a better name :D
1. Chapter 1

sasuke ran a hand through his hair winking at all the girls he passed and giving roses to the really pretty ones while walking he notices hinata and a sly smile makes its way onto his face he gets next to her and puts an arm around her "hey hinata-chan"

* * *

hinata let out a sigh before punching him in the face "get your hands off me uchiha , menma could see" sasuke shrugged "am i supposed to care ?" he asked with a small laugh hinata put on a fake smile and said with venom in her words "you will care when i break every bone in your body" he backed away slightly raising his hands in defeat not really caring that he cant flirt with hinata "okay okay" he flashed a smile "anyway i got to go see ya later hinata" when he dropped the chan she smiled "see ya , oh and tell sakura if she tries to get with menma i will kill her" he started walking away swatting away what she said "yeah yeah im sure you will " he heard her shout "you know i would uchiha" while he was walking away

* * *

he walks around the village a little and then walks by ichiraku ramen and surprise surprise menma was inside stuffing his face on what seemed to be his 6th bowl while eating he say "hey *munch* chara-teme(1) *slurp* come join me *munch*" sasuke sighed "okay dobe" he walks in and orders his ramen and waits for it too come then starts eating as menma finishes his bowl and orders another "so teme any special girl caught your eye" sasuke starts to speak but is cut off "and i know every girl catches your eye but i mean in more than date for a few days then dump them" sasuke frowns at how menma described him even though he knew it was true just as he was about to answer team 10 walked by and sasuke's eyes followed ino as she walked by menma noticing this grins and says "you like ino" sasuke blushes and says "so what dobe" menma gets up and runs after team 10

* * *

sasuke raises a brow wondering what he is doing when he returns he asks with sigh running a hand through his hair "what did you do ?" naruto grins " i set up a group training session with team 10" he says smiling sasuke sighs "okay then but if you let our little secret slip your dead" he mumbles eating again menma grins "oh and since sakura is on a mission im going to invite hinata chan" sasuke grins "good for you finally making a move" a small blush makes its way onto menmas face "yeah yeah " he mutters getting up "im gonna go invite her , meet me here at 7 tommorow we are meeting them at 8" sasuke raised a brow "then why am i to meet you at 7 ?" he grins "your buying me breakfast" he says running away sasuke sighs standing up then paying and starting to walk home

* * *

he gets home and yells to his mother and father that he was back and walks up to his room lying down on his bed and drifting

* * *

to sleep what do you think ? is it good ? is it terrible ? i know im not the best writer so um yeah sorry if i drove you crazy with my shit punctuation and stuff but oh well oh and i need a good name for the story so if you have any good ideas please tell me :D


	2. Chapter 2

sasuke woke up and with a groan got out of his bed changing into his usual outfit except wearing his shirt that has his konoha band on it (y'know like yagura has) he puts all the wepons and explosive tags he needs into his wepon pouch then before leaving grabs his katana strapping it to his back then leaves the uchiha compound heading for ichiraku ramen to meet menma.

* * *

he waits infront of the small restaurant for menma tapping his foot impatiently when he orange black and yellow comes into view "about time you got here menma" he says annoyed menma grins sheepishly and shrugs "sorry im late mom made me go get something for her" sasuke shrugs "whatever lets go" menma looks confused "where are you going" sasuke stares blankly "you said we where going to get breakfast" menma grins "yeah we are getting breakfast here" sasuke sighs dragging menma by the hair "i am not having ramen for breakfast dobe" menma getting dragged mumbles "sakura is rubbing off on you teme" sasuke rolls his eyes dropping menma letting him fall on his face then starting to walk "c'mon i know a good place" menma frowns "i was looking forward to ramen" he says following sasuke

* * *

they went to a small cafe for breakfast and sasuke was eating pancakes that had been covered in syrup "mmm i love sweets" he says taking another bite and looks up slightly to see menma stuffing his face he laughs "slow down man we have 45 minutes before we have to meet hinata and team 10" menma shrugs swallowing "so speaking of team 10 are you going to ask ino out" sasuke sighed leaning back in his chair "i dont think so" menma raises a brow "how come ?" sasuke frowns slightly "she obviously likes shikamaru" naruto holds back a laugh and thinks "well for a genius he sure cant tell what people think of him" then actually says with a shrug "i wouldnt give up hope teme" sasuke shrugs eating again

* * *

once they are finished they leave and sasuke asks "so where are we meeting them ?" menma replies "uhm at the training grounds" sasuke nods as they continue walking "so are you gonna ask hinata out ?" menma raises a brow "no why would i ?" sasuke laughs softly "uhm because you like her " menma shrugs "i doubt she likes me back" sasuke shoves his hands in his pokets "you really are clueless dobe"

* * *

they walk to the training grounds and see hinata and ino waiting there sasuke raises a brow and ask's "hey ino-chan where's the rest of your team ?" he asks with a smile ino blushes "u-uh they couldnt come t-they had a urgent mission" she says shyly looking away he nods "oh okay" menma grins "okay how about we split up into pairs and spar ?"everyone nods and hinata grabs menma "im with you" she say smirking he nods smiling "okay i was gonna go with sasuke because we are on the same level of fighting but you could help me with my taijutsu and i could help you with your genjustsu he says grinning "she nods "okay good idea menma" sasuke looks at ino and smiles "so ino-chan is there anything you would like help with ?" ino blushes "u-uhm i could use some help w-with my taijutsu" sasuke smiled "okay ino-chan i think i am fine i might just practise my genjustu" she nodded with a shy smile "o-okay"

* * *

menma says "okay we will come back in a few hours we are going to a different training field to give each other space" he says smiling everyone nods "okay" menma and hinata leave so sasuke looks at ino "to start do you want to just spar ?" he asks she nods "h-hai" sasuke gets into a fighting stance and activates his mangekyo sharingan (dont know how he got it xD) ino charges at sasuke and throws a punch his way which he easily blocks and lightly hits under her feet making her fall he helps her up then says "your technique is all wrong you have to lean in to your punches and be ready if you get blocked" he says

* * *

ino throws a punch at him and he blocks her he smirks but she bursts into smoke and the he gets his feet sweeped from behind and looks up at a smiling ino "great job ino-chan" he says grinning getting up to be hugged by her "thank you sasuke-kun" he grinned blushing slightly "no problem ino-chan " then naruto and hinata come up "hey we are going to get something to eat care to join us" sasuke nods "yeah i will" ino smiles politley "i c-cant sorry i have to work at the flower shop" sasuke frowns slightly and menma and hinata nods and menma says "okay see you later ino , coming sasuke ?" he asks sasuke shrugs "i will catch up with you two later in just gonna walk ino-chan to the flower shop" ino blushes "n-no you dont have to sasuke-kun its fine really" she says sasuke smiles walking up to ino "dont worry i dont mind lets go" she blushes and says "h-hai" he smiles and starts walking ,

* * *

they walk in silence until sasuke brakes the silence "i had fun today" he says ino smiles shyly "yeah so d-did i sasuke-kun , y-you are really f-fun to train w-with " sasuke feels his heart flutter and he says "so are you ino-chan" she blushes and looks away still walking "you are a really talented ninja" she says shyly he smiles "thanks ino-chan so are you" they get to the flower shop and just as ino is about to walk in he takes her hand and kisses her cheek "i had a great time today ino-chan" she blushes and enters the shop speechless

* * *

on his way home he runs into hinata "hey hinata " he says with a smile she smiles back "hey sasuke , can you do me a favor" sasuke raises a brow "depends on the favor" hinata sighs "on our way to get something to eat we ran into sakura she asked if she wanted to go get something to eat tomorow night so i need you to seduce her so i can get with menma" sasuke sighs "uh okay i guess i will" behind the corner from where they where talking choji is eating a bag of chips and mumbles " i gotta tell ino about this" and he runs off to the flower shop to tell her

* * *

while walking home sasuke says to himself "menma if you dont get with hinata tomorrow night and i have to flirt with sakura for no reason i swear to god i will murder you" he says before entering the uchiha compound and going to the mansion he lives in with his parents and brother

theres chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it :) and in case you dont know the whole dinner date thing is from a audio thing called road to charasuke which is alternative sasukes name thats why in chapter 2 menma called him chara-teme ,anyway i still need a name for the story and i think by the end of the story ino wont be shy anymore but havent decided yet


	3. Chapter 3

**ino's pov**

I was working my shift in the flower shop when choji barges in "choji whats wrong ?" i ask crossing my arms over my chest "i have to tell you something" he says , i raise a brow okay go ahead

* * *

i look down sadly and feel my eyes sting i look up sadly "get shikamaru we are going to spy on their date" i say choji nods and walks out as soon as he is gone i fall down leaning against the desk and cry quietly before drying my eyes then getting up and slowly getting back to work

* * *

i meet up with choji and shikamaru and we wait by where sasuke , menma , hinata and sakura are meeting up and wait for them to appear when they get there they leave for a restaurant and team 10 follow them on the roofs then look in to the restaurant and see them all sitting down

* * *

**sasuke's pov**

i walk into the restaurant giving sakura a fake flirtacious smile making her blush slightly and we are seated i am sitting next to menma and sitting across from sakura , after we are done eating hinata gives me the symbol that we decided earlier and i take sakuras hands in mine making her blush and i say "can i tell you something...alone"

* * *

**ino's pov**

i am listening intently to hear what they are saying and i hear sasuke say to sakura "can i tell you something...alone" i panick and use my body transfer technique and take over hinata and drag him outside the restaurant

* * *

**normal pov**

sasuke looked confused "is this not what you wished for ?" he says looking at hinata (who ino took over) who has teary eyes and yells in a soft shy voice "i-i would never wish something like this" this made sasuke feel strange and slightly nervous he thinks "why is my heart beating so fast because she is reminding me of ino" he bows slightly "i am sorry , i will leave , i like someone else anyway" he says with a shrug then turning around and walking away

* * *

ino gave hinata her body back and sighed happily that she managed to stop it then gets up hugs her teammates then leaves happily and walks back into her flower shop and flips the sign to closed then starts preparing some roses when she hears the bell ring she turns around "uhm sorry we are closed " but who she sees standing there surprises her "s-sasuke kun" she says blushing "he frowns can i please get some purple roses its urgent " she nods a sad look on her face "o-okay" she hands him a bouquet of purple roses and smiles sadly "i hope who they are for likes them" he smiles "i think she will , whats your favourite colour again ?" he asks she looks confused "uhm purple wh-" he grins "she definently will " he hands them back to her and walks away without another word

* * *

okay theres chapter 3 i hope you liked it oh and i update when someone review so if you want me to update review but i do enjoy writing this story (still need a better name)


	4. Chapter 4

it has been 2 months since sasuke and hinata's plan , sasuke and ino had grown alot closer and ino has slowly been coming out of her shell while spending time with him ino now wore her hair in a high ponytail instead of her usual low one and wears slightly more revealing clothes and has lost her stutter

* * *

sasuke woke up and remember that he has to meet up with ino he yawns and gets up changing into a high collar top with the uchiha symbol on the back and his normal pants , he puts on his wepon pouch just in case they run into some trouble and he runs out of his house saying goodbye to his mother and father

he walks to the barbeque restaurant and see's ino there he grins "hey ino-chan" she blushes "hey sasuke-kun lets go" he raises a brow "you never told me where it is that were going she giggles "its a secret" she says before grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her he chuckles "okay them" she takes him to the konoha fair and he grins "awesome i love this place what do you want to do first" she smile in the oh so innocent way she had started to do and says grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder looking up at him "well first of all you are going to play that game to win me something "she say pointing to the small stall sasuke nods "okay then what ?" well then your going to buy me cotton candy" sasuke laughs "am i just a ATM to you ?" she laughs hitting his chest lightly "no your also someone i can count on" he smiles and she pulls him to the stall from before

* * *

the get to the stall and sasuke pays for 3 tries even though he knew he would only need one he leans over to ino slightly and whispers "what one do you want ?" she scans all the stuffed animals then whispers back "the purple elephant" he nods and throws the ball at the pins that where to be knocked down for said item and knocks them all down "she will take the purple elephant" he says smiling politley the man who runs the stall nodded and handed him the purple elephant "there you go" he says a smile on his face " sasuke nods in thanks and hands it to ino "there you go ino-chan" she grins holding the small elephant toy close to her "thanks sasuke-kun , now cotton candy" she says dragging him to the small candy floss stand

* * *

they get to the stand and ino says "1 candy floss please" the man hands her it and sasuke hands the man the money and they walk away and ino starts eating her candy floss she pulls a piece off and puts it infront of sasukes face "want a bit " sasuke smiles "uh okay " ino grins "say ahh" sasuke rolls his eyes and opens his mouth and says "ahh" ino feeds him the piece of cotton candy she smiles "you like it?" he nods "yeah its good" he takes some out of her bag and eats it she pouts slightly "aw that was mine sasuke-kun" he shrugs "i bought it" she smiles "good point" she then continues eating it

* * *

after ino finished her candy floss ino asks "so what do you want to do now sasuke-kun " sasuke looks around and see's a roller coaster "want to go on that" he asks pointing at it she grins "yeah lets go" she grabs his hand and runs towards it and they wait in the line for a while and when they get to the front the get into the cramped seat next to each other and then it starts moving , after a while sasuke realized that ino is scared of hights so sasuke wraps an arm around her and pull her close to him and she burries her head in his chest and when it stops they get out and ino looks up at him smiling "thanks sasuke-kun" sasuke raised a brow "what for ?" ino hugs him " for showing that i can count on you" he grins "no problem ino" she breaks away and she see's a small cafe "c'mon lets go get lunch" she says walking to the cafe

* * *

he nods and follows her into the cafe and the get a seat the both order something to eat and ino orders a milkshake but the waiter thinks that they wanted to share and brings one from their special deal which comes in a really big cup with 2 straws ino looks shyly at sasuke something he hadnt seen her do for about a month and says "sasuke i wont be able to finish this on my own " he smiles "okay then" they both get one of the straws and start drinking the milkshake then the both stop drinking and grin at each other

* * *

when they leave the fair it is about 6pm and sasuke says "i will walk you home ino-chan "she smiles "okay lets go" they start walking "i had fun today ino"he laughs slightly "even if it took a toll on the amount of money i have " ino laughed "a gentle man always pays" sasuke laugh i know and i would be happy to pay next time we do something she smiles and they get to her house "well bye sasuke-kun" she kisses him softly then enters her house

* * *

while walking home sasuke had a huge smile on his face , while walking past ichiraku menma shouted "teme why do you look like someone shoved a coat hanger in your mouth" sasuke laughs sitting next to him "no reason dobe no reason" menma smirks knowingly "you where with ino werent you ?" he nods "yeah i was" menma grins "hey me you hinata and ino should all go on a double date " sasuke raised a brow "um dobe me and ino dont go out" menma blinked a few times "you dont ?" sasuke nods "well everyone thinks you do , you do like her right ?" sasuke nods slowly " well then hinata will ask ino if she wants to ?" sasuke sighed "fine then dobe , but anyway i gotta go tell my when we are doing it tommorow" he says leaving and going home

* * *

okay thats chapter 4 and it has proably been my favourite chapter so far , i decided to make ino not as shy anymore because i find it more fun to write like that and yes its another double dat but this time without that dumb sakura (sorry i dont like sakura xD) but anyway review because i only updatewhen i get a review :D (still need a better name )


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry i havent updated in a loooooooooong time i have had exams and had to get on that study grind but anyway heres chapter 5 i think it is i dont even know anymore lol anyway i have changed some things because i got an idea anyway enjoy :D (someone please give me a better name for the story i beg you xD)

* * *

Sasuke woke up and he had a message from Naruto saying that they had to move the date to the next day as Hinata was busy he shrugs and gets out of his bed and changes into his normal clothes and when he steps out his house there is an anbu waiting for him "Hokage-Sama has requested to see you and Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke nods and the anbu disappears in a puff of smoke Sasuke makes his way to Inos house

* * *

sasuke pov

I walk up to her front door and knock her father Inoichi answers the door and smiles looking down at me "oh hello Sasuke" i smile back "hi Inoichi is Ino here Tsunade-sama is looking for us" he nods and shouts on ino she comes to the door and Inoichi walks away she grins "hi Sasuke-kun i grin back hey Ino-chan , Tsunade wants to speak with us" she nods "oh okat lets go" she walks out closing the door behind her and we make our way to the hokages building

* * *

We get to the hokage building and walk inside and bow to tsunade "hokage-sama" we say at the same time tsunade smiles "ino sasuke i have a mission for you , you are to find two ex-mist ninjas who have been killing hidden leaf ninja and have information about the village i chose you two for your sharingan sasuke and your familys jutsu ino" i nod "okay do you have any information about where they might be ?" i ask she nods "he has been hiding out in a small town near the hidden mist , you two will have to pretend you are a married couple who has just moved into the area locate the man and woman and trick them into thinking you have become their allies then take them out and extract the information do you understand ?" we both nodded "hai" she hands me the scroll "this mission will take 2 weeks to a month , but we have gotten you a house in the town which is fully furnished and has enough food to last you and civillian clothes , you must travel there like civillians too incase they are watching" i nod "okay" we leave the hokage tower "okay we will leave tommorow morning meet me at the north gates" she nods "okay sasuke kun"

* * *

inos pov

she is smiling happily as she walks home "hm im pretty much getting to be sasukes wife for a few weeks" says ino excitedly then sighs "too bad he would never actually date me he probably likes sakura" she says with a sigh getting home then smiles "oh well at least it will just be me and him "she mumbles drifting off to sleep as soon as she lies down on her bed after packing some civillian clothes

* * *

we met up at the front gate and it took about 4 days to get to the town because we had to travel and rest like normal civillians so we dont draw attention to ourselves but once we got there we walked around the town for a little bit then got something to eat before going to the house tsunade rented for us it was a decently sized house with 2 bedrooms a kitchen , living room and 2 bathrooms when we got inside the house we went to our bedrooms and went to sleep

* * *

hope you enjoyed chapter 5 i think still dont know lol anyway review if you want me to continue i actually will this time cause i dont need to study anymore :D


End file.
